


The Morning After

by lil_1337



Series: Morning After [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"></a><b>gw500</b> prompt drag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

“Hey little brother, I was hoping to find you here.” Without asking permission or waiting for it to be granted Iria plopped herself down on the other side of the booth then scooted in so she was seated directly across from Quatre. When he looked up from the textbook that was open on the table in front of him she smiled and toasted him with the designer coffee shop cup in her hand. Steam leaked through the hole in the top of the white plastic lid indicating it was still much too warm to drink.

He smiled a greeting. “I'm here every morning. Are you hungry?” Carelessly he gestured to the untouched muffin sitting forgotten as he studied.

“Yes!” She picked up the pastry, took a large bite out of it, then washed it down with a stolen drink of Quatre's orange juice. “Allie woke me up this morning with some really interesting news. She thought it was important enough to call at eight am even though she knew I worked a late shift at the hospital last night.”

“No kidding.” Quatre made a mental note of the page and closed his book before setting it aside. “What, or should I say who, is new in Allie's world?”

“She was at a party last night.” Quatre snorted not hiding his lack of surprise which Iria pointedly ignored. “She swears she saw you making out with some guy she'd never seen before and about half way through the evening they left together. I told her someone must have spiked her drink with a hallucinogen because there was no way in hell my conservative little brother would take off with some guy he'd just met. She insisted so here I am, up way too early, interrogating you to find out what you did last night.”

Quatre leaned back and stretched, an enigmatic smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “Do you remember when we were in elementary school and the teacher would tell us to say 'that's me' if we had the same answer as the kid who just got called on?”

Iria nodded slowly, confused at the apparently random direction in which Quatre was taking the conversation. “Yeah.”

He leaned forward and grinned again. Instead of the usual sweetness this one carried with it the musky scent of sweat and sex. “That's me.” The words were more purred then spoken and for the flash of a second Iria had a not so gentle reminder that Quatre was a grown man. Something that she could not quite fit into her world view.

“You went home with him? Really? Even though you had just met?” Iria blinked a couple of times and reached for her cup. On the third try she managed to make her hand connect with the warm Styrofoam though she barely lifted it off the table before setting it back down again. “Wow! Just wow.”

“I didn't go home with him.” Quatre grinned wickedly at the relived look on Iria's face then collapsed boneless against the back of the booth. For the space of a moment neither spoke, both sizing each other up in light of this new information. “I took him home. My place was closer.”

“Quatre!” Iria's annoyed outburst elicited a laugh which deepened when she crumpled a napkin and threw it at him, hitting him in the chest. “If this is how you act after you have sex I feel sorry for the poor guy you took home.”

“Don't be. When I left this morning he was doing his best Goldilocks imitation.” He flashed the grin again looking amused and more than a little pleased with himself.

“What?” Iria eyed her brother and took a drink of her coffee now that it was finally cool enough to be drunk without fear of doing permanent damage to her stomach and esophagus.

Using his best papa bear voice Quatre growled. “Someone's been sleeping in my bed and he's still asleep.”

“You are going to be impossible to live with aren't you?” Iria rolled her eyes in affectionate annoyance.

“Yep.” Quatre made a popping noise with his lips to emphasize the p. “I think so. At least for a while.” He picked up her cup and took a drink grimacing at the caramel flavoring she had added to it. “I really like him.” His voice was softer now, less teasingly arrogant. “I think this might be the start of something amazing.”

Iria snagged her cup back from Quatre and toasted him with it before taking a drink. “I hope you're right.”


End file.
